Real or Fake
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: Naruto had a doll when he was little but the doll isn't really a doll in fact it real just like Naruto. When Naruto grows up he completely forgets about the doll and now when he goes to spend his vacation in a doll museum. That doll he had when he was little now haunts him because Naruto didn't keep the promise he made with the doll when he was little. SasuNaru. Rewritten.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: SasukexNaruto. Do not like then do not read.

**Note: I rewrote this story. The earlier version of this story is on my first account xXXAngelForeverxXX.**

* * *

Chapter One

_I slowly picked up the doll that I treasured so much. I don't even know why I treasured the thing so much; it's just a doll. My mom brought it for me when we moved into this quiet town; I didn't have any friends so she brought me him. But when I started to get friends I forgot about him and decided to pack him away into the attic._

"_I can't believe that I actually treasured this thing" I said as I handed it to Ino who was helping me clean the attic._

"_Wow he's too sexy to be a doll!" said Ino as she cuddled him. "What is his name?"_

"_Sasuke but I used to call him Sasuke-Kun" I said as I took out old photo albums from boxes._

"_That's a cool name" said Ino as she cradled the doll._

"_You can have him if you want," I said as I blew dust off of the photo albums. _

"_Sorry I can't. I'm not going to cheat on my doll" said Ino as she put the doll back into the box._

"_You still think that your doll is your boyfriend?" I said as I laughed while Ino hit me on my arm._

Ten Years Later

I sat impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of school and I just couldn't wait to start summer vacation. Kiba, Ino, and I made it our mission to have a girlfriend or boyfriend {in Ino's case} before school started again. I turned to look at Kiba who couldn't even sit still in his desk. He winked at me and I turned to look at Ino who was impatiently looking at the clock. Suddenly the bell rang and I immediately got up from my desk and ran towards the door with Kiba and Ino right behind me.

We ran outside in the parking lot and got inside Kiba's Jeep. I would have had my own car if I didn't fail my driver license test. Ino also too failed her driver license test which really surprised me because she always passes her tests.

"Summer vacation here I come!" I said as I turned up the radio.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun!" said Ino. "The beach, shopping, hanging out, and boys!"

"And Kiba and I are going to have so much fun too," I said. "Girls, football, and even more girls!"

"You got that right Naruto," said Kiba.

I sighed as I leaned against my seat. Finally, a long break from tests, homework, and grades. Kiba dropped me off at my house and waved goodbye while Ino blew me a kiss. I ran up the steps and went inside my house.

"Mom I'm home," I said as I threw my backpack on the couch.

I waited for my mom's cheery response but I didn't receive one. I ran upstairs and saw my bedroom door open. I never leave my bedroom open. I slowly walked towards my bedroom. Crazy thoughts ran through my mind as I thought about mad scientists, mutated animals, buglers, and murderers. I took a deep breath and walked inside my bedroom and sighed. There was nothing in my bedroom, just me.

I don't know when it started. But I hated it. I've been getting jumpy and scared all the time. And when Kiba and Ino found out they took full advantage of it for laughs. My eyes grew wide as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and quickly turned around to see my dad staring at me with a weird look.

"You scared me dad," I said as my breathing slowed down.

"Yeah I can tell," he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's getting her nails done. And she also made chocolate chip cookies for you," said my dad as I grinned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup really. Oh and a letter came for you," said my dad as he handed me a letter in a red envelope.

I looked at the address that sent me the letter. It was from The History of Dolls Museum. Why would they send me a letter? And how do they even know me? I looked at my dad who just shrugged and waited for me to open the letter. I ripped the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Naruto, _

_You have been invited to come and stay with us at The History of Dolls Museum. Your image inspires us to create a doll after you. You are also allowed to bring as many friends as your heart desires. We hope that you accept our invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Orochimaru_

I looked at my dad and he just shrugged again. My dad was a very laidback and easy man. He always said yes to almost anything I wanted. My mom on the other hand was the complete opposite of my dad. She was loud, terrifying, and a loving mother.

"It's your decision Naruto," said my dad. "But remember to take care of yourself if you do decide to go"

"Okay dad," I said as he walked out of my bedroom. I immediately grabbed my cell phone and called Ino.

"_Hey Naruto, what's up?"_ said Ino as she turned down her music.

"I have crazy news to tell you!" I said as she shouted.

"_OMG what is it?"_ she asked.

"I got a letter from The History of Dolls Museum and they said that they want to make a doll after me!" I said as Ino became quiet.

"_What?"_ she said strangely. _"How?"_

"What's the matter Ino?" I asked.

"_I got a letter from them too,"_ she said as I laughed.

"That's great Ino. They'll make a doll after you too. Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"_Of course I am. It's just a strange coincidence,"_ said Ino.

"Eh not for me, hey so are you deciding to go?" I asked as Ino laughed.

"_Well duh. Are you?"_ she asked.

"Yeah of course. Hey listen you have to tell Kiba. I'm going to go take my shower," I said as I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom.

"_Sure of course I'll tell Kiba. Have fun showering sunshine,"_ said Ino as I grinned.

"I always do. Bye Ino love you," I said.

"_Love you too. Bye,"_ she said I hung up.

I took off my clothes and went inside the bathtub. I turned on the shower and let the hot water trace its way down my body. I grabbed my lavender smelling shampoo and started to scrub my hair with it. I wonder if Kiba would want to go with Ino and me. I hope he does. Without him the trip wouldn't be much fun.

"**Naruto!" **I heard someone say my name.

I gasped and moved the shower curtain aside to see if anyone was in the bathroom with me. But there was no one with me. I leaned against the bathtub's wall to let my breathing get back to normal. I must be hearing things or I'm just letting my imagination get to me. I grabbed my body wash and went back to showering.

After I was done with my shower, I grabbed my cell phone and went back to my bedroom. I decided to forget what I heard in the bathroom. I didn't want my imagination to get to me. And I also didn't want to feel like I was hearing things. I dried myself off and put on my pajamas. After I was done, I crawled into my bed and checked my messages. I had a text message from Kiba.

_From: Kiba_

_I got a letter from The History of Dolls Museum too! Dude all three of us did! Isn't it amazing? Well anyway I'm deciding to go! I can't wait to see a doll of me! Ino and I decided to leave tomorrow right in the morning so get up early and pack. Goodnight bro._

So all three of us got a letter from the museum; amazing! I turned on my alarm clock, put my phone on charge, and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to leave tomorrow for the museum.

_I walk walking in a hallway that was only lit by the full moon and a red sky. On the right side of the hallway there was no wall or windows. There was only silky, see through, white curtains billowing in the wind. And on the left side of the hallway there were plenty of doors that were closed. I felt like someone was watching me. An uncomfortable feeling came over me as I reached the end of the hallway. There was a bedroom door in front of me. I put my hand around the doorknob and turned it. As I opened the door I went inside the bedroom._

_The bedroom was huge. And there were Victorian furniture everywhere. There was a huge Victorian four poster bed, Victorian dresser and nightstands, and Victorian everything. I walked around the bedroom but stopped when I came to the desk. There was a book on the desk. I picked it up and opened it. I was about to read the first page but stopped when I heard my name being called._

"_Naruto," The book fell from my hands and landed on the floor._

"_Naruto," they said again as I ran towards the bedroom door but it shut right in front of my face. I grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it but it wouldn't turn at all._

"_Naruto!" I turned around but saw no one. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Don't you remember me?" they I looked around myself to see if anyone was there._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," I said._

"_How could you forget me Naruto? I was always there for you! How could you abandon me?" they said anger shaking in their voice._

"_Whoever you are I have no clue what you're talking about," I said as I frantically looked around myself._

"_You ungrateful little brat! You will pay for your sins with your life!" they said as I went flying on top of the bed with my arms and legs pinned down._

_I saw nothing pinning me down but still I was pinned down somehow! There wasn't even rope or chains around my arms and legs but still some force was pinning me down! I struggled to get lose but it was too difficult. Whatever was holding me down clearly didn't want me to leave._

"_Let me go!" I screamed as I heard a menacing laughter. _

"_Why?" they said._

"_Just me let me go!" I screamed again. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never knew you in my entire life. And for God's sake I don't even know how you look like!"_

_I heard an angry growl as I was lifted off of the bed screaming in pain. I felt a burning sensation all over my body._

"_Naruto if you hadn't forgotten about me this situation would have never happened!" they said as I went crashing through the window and falling down!_

"_Ahhhhh…"_

"Ahhhh," I screamed as I sat up in heart was racing, my eyes were wide like an owl's, and I was scared.

I shivered and laid back down on my bed trying to forget about my dream. Why did I dream this? Who was in my dream? Why were they saying those things? These questions were just racing through my mind but I had no answer. I turned and looked at my alarm clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. I sighed as I sat up in bed. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway.

I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into the bathtub. I turned on the shower and just stood there. The dream wouldn't leave my head. I kept thinking about it. Maybe I was still shaken by it. No I shouldn't say maybe. I am still shaken by it.

After I was done showering I went back to my bedroom. I dried myself off and put on my hoodie, jeans, and Jordan's. Next, I grabbed my bags and started to pack. I packed my clothes, shampoo, body wash, tooth brush, shoes and other things that I needed. I grabbed my phone and bags and rushed downstairs where I saw my parents waiting for me.

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I put down my bags.

"Oh Naruto, it is so hard to see you leave off to somewhere that we don't even know," said my mom as she threw her arms around my neck. "My baby is leaving me"

I hugged my mom tightly. But as minutes passed by I put my hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away from me.

"Mom I love you. And I sure will miss you but I have to leave," I said as I heard a car honking. "That's probably Kiba and Ino waiting for me"

"But you are our only child we're going to miss you so much," said my dad as he hugged me too. Okay now this is getting too annoying.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from me.

"Dad I love you and I will miss. Bye now," I said as I grabbed my bags and ran out the front door.

I saw Kiba and ran up to his Jeep. I opened the backseat door and threw my bags inside and got in.

"Hey Naruto," said Kiba. "You ready to live it up in the museum"

"Hell yeah, what about you Ino?" I asked.

"Of course," said Ino as she took a picture of us on her cell phone.

Two Hours Later

Ino was annoyed because she couldn't get any service for her cell phone because of the area we were driving in. Kiba was still excited about going to the museum. I sighed as I stared out the window at trees and trees. The doll museum was in a forest which was the weirdest thing ever.

"We're here," said Kiba cheerfully as he parked his Jeep in the park lot.

I got out of the backseat and looked up at the museum. The building was old and Victorian styled. It also had a gothic design to it too. As I looked through all the windows I saw dolls {mannequins} peering down at us. There were hedgerows on the sides of the cobbled stoned walkway. Kiba, Ino, and I walked down the cobbled stoned path until we reached the gate that surrounded the museum. Ino pushed open the gate and we walked up to the doubled door entrance. Ino grabbed the handled and banged them against the wood of the door.

The double doors creaked open and a man appeared smirking at us. He had extremely black long hair that was open, really pale skin, and dark eyes peering at us.

"Ah you three must be Kiba, Ino, and Naruto," the man said. "I am Orochimaru the creator of this museum and the one who invited you. Please do come in"

We entered the museum with our bags. I looked around the place and grew uncomfortable. The museum had a grand double staircase, a huge chandelier hanging, and dolls the size of a human everywhere.

"Come with me children. I will show you to your rooms," said Orochimaru as he started up the stairs. We followed behind him slowly. "So please tell me about yourselves"

I looked at Kiba and Ino who were looking at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them and turned to look at Orochimaru who was also staring at me.

"I'm Naruto but you already know that. I am going to be a senior in high school when summer vacation ends. I am on the football team in school and I really enjoy being a prankster," I said as Orochimaru smiled.

"How about you Kiba?" asked Orochimaru as Kiba stuttered.

"I'm on the track team. I love dogs. I actually have a dog of my own, his name is Akamaru. I am also going to be a senior in school. And I love teasing girls," said Kiba as Orochimaru turned to look at Ino.

"I am the head cheerleader in school. I am also going to be a senior. I love modeling, shopping, and boys. And I love exploring new places like this one for example," said Ino nervously. I knew she was the most uncomfortable out of Kiba and me.

"How wonderful, you three are really engaged in your school," said Orochimaru with a weird smile on his face. If I knew he was this creepy I would have declined his invitation right away.

We arrived in the hallway which was really creepy; even creepier than Orochimaru himself. On both sides of the hallway there were statuses of knights lined in a row. The statuses of knights had swords in their hands and shields. They looked so real and alive that a person could mistake them for a real life human being if they didn't know this place was a museum. Orochimaru pointed to a bedroom and looked at Ino.

"My dear this is your bedroom," said Orochimaru as he turned to look at Kiba. "And the bedroom across from Ino's is your bedroom Kiba"

Orochimaru then turned to look at me with a grin, "And the bedroom that is at the end of the hallway is yours Naruto"

Orochimaru turned around and was about to walk down the stairs but then stopped and turned to look at us.

"Oh and do please come down for a snack," said Orochimaru as he continued walking down the stairs.

I watched as Ino and Kiba went into their bedrooms but then came back out screaming. I looked at them with a confused look but they just pointed inside their bedrooms.

"What are you guys pointing at?" I asked.

"There are creepy looking dolls in my bedroom," said Kiba as I looked inside his bedroom but then quickly looked away. There was a doll the size of him looking like the grudge girl.

"There are creepy dolls in my bedroom too," said Ino as I looked inside her bedroom too. And in fact there was another creepy looking doll in her room too with resemblance of the grudge girl.

I walked towards my bedroom with Kiba and Ino behind me. As I opened my bedroom door I gasped. The grudge girl looking doll was in my bedroom too. I turned around to face Kiba and Ino. Kiba looked scared as shit and Ino looked like she was about to cry.

"How will we sleep at night?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea," I said as I looked at the doll again. God it scared me shitless.

"This place is so creepy," said Kiba as I sighed.

"You got that right," I said. "But we just have to deal with it now"

We went back to our room with the feeling of fear and dread. I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it. Maybe I will get used to the dolls? What am I saying? I will probably never get used to them. They look so fucking creepy! Just staring at you, looking so human when they're not, and scaring the crap out of you.

"God I hate dolls," I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door but then screamed. There were little mini dolls on the shelves inside the bathroom. Why would they put dolls inside the bathroom? Are they crazy? How can someone use the bathroom with those things looking at you? This place is so creepy. This place is even worse than having a peeping tom spying on you.

* * *

**"_I decided to rewrite this story. Tell me what you think. Have a good day. Love you guys," CupcakeGirlyGirl_**


End file.
